End of the Line
End of the Line is a large multiplayer map in Medal of Honor: European Assault. It is based on the single-player mission "Lights Out in the Port City." It is playable on every gamemode except Artillery Flag. Overview Located in the St. Nazaire Power Plant, this place powers the whole city of St. Nazaire with its two massive hydroelectric generators. But, it also acts as a supply depot for the occupying Germans. Loaded and unloaded by rail, crates of supplies and munitions fill most of the rooms. However, that's not all that's being stored here: A lone V2 Rocket sits on a flatbed, draped with the Nazi flag. Assembled and ready to go, this is a weapon capable of long-range, massive destruction--if it ever were to leave the warehouse, it could mean the death of many, many, innocent people. This power plant needs to be the only stop it makes--the end of the line right at the beginning. Despite being considered a large map, this map is great for close quarters combat. With plenty of corners, lots of cover, twists and turns, vents leading from place to place, it's hard to tell where someone's going to come from next. SMGs and shotguns excel here, but the same can't be said for rifles or sniper rifles. The StG44 and the B.A.R. aren't recommended, because anyone using them will more than likely be destroyed by anyone using an SMG. Pickup Locations All of the pickups are located in the same area in a straight line. *A Weapon Upgrade is located behind the last boxcar on the rails. *The Bazooka is in the first boxcar in the back, heading towards the Class Change Station. *The Class Change Station is located in the last boxcar at the very back. Objective Locations Face to Face *The Axis objective is located on the main power generator in the Allies' base. *The Allies' objective is located on the V2 Rocket in the Axis base. Blitzkrieg *The South Flag is located in the Allies' base next to one of the generators. *The Center Flag is located in the boxcar on the far right (in perspective of the Allies' base). *The North Flag is located in the Axis base inside one of the storage rooms (the one closest to the outside). King of the Hill *The flag spawns at the very end of the train cars. Survival *The first of the flags is located in the corner of the outside of the Axis base, right across from the boxcars and outside the room with the radios. *The second flag is located inside the boxcars in the center. *The third flag is located right outside the Allies' base. Getaway *The flags share the same spawns as Survival. *The Drop Zones are randomized and can be found at: one can be found at the end of the generator in the Allies' base, also in front of the main power generator in the Allies' base, and next to the V2 Rocket in the Axis base. Capture the Flag *Each one of the flags are found in their teams' respective bases. Nemesis *The Bazooka spawns in its normal spot, and in each base close to the normal spawn. Gallery End of the Line Loading Screen.png|The loading screen for End of the Line. End of the Line Menu Screen.png|The menu screen for End of the Line. endofthelinehydrogenerators.png|The two massive hydroelectric generators. endofthelineradios.png|The set of radios that make the static noise nearest the V2 Rocket. endofthelinetransformer.png|The transformer in the Allies' base. endofthelinev2.png|The V2 Rocket (an objective in Face to Face). endofthelinevents.png|One of the many accessible vents around the map. End of the Line CTF-Axis.png|The Axis flag in Capture the Flag. End of the Line CTF-Allies.png|The Allies' flag in Capture the Flag. End of the Line Nemesis Spawn 2.png|One of the spawns for the Bazooka in Nemesis. End of the Line Nemesis Spawn 1.png|Ditto. End of the Line Drop Zone 3.png|One of the Drop Zones for Survival. End of the Line Drop Zone 2.png|Ditto. End of the Line Drop Zone 1.png|Ditto. End of the Line Flag Spawn 3.png|One of the flag spawns in Survival. End of the Line Flag Spawn 2.png|Ditto. End of the Line Flag Spawn 1.png|Ditto. End of the Line King of the Hill Flag Location.png|The King of the Hill flag spawn. End of the Line Center Flag Location.png|The Center Flag location for Blitzkrieg. End of the Line North Flag Location.png|The North Flag location in Blitzkrieg. End of the Line South Flag Location.png|The South Flag location in Blitzkrieg. Trivia *Nearest to the V2 Rocket in the Axis base is a table full of radios. These radios make a constant static noise. *If you jump in front of the entrances of the first boxcar on the Allies' side, the audio will change. *The ambience in this map is the quietest one in the game. Videos Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Multiplayer Maps Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault